Reborn
by velvetcat09
Summary: Munculnya Prussia yang baru mengagetkan Ludwig. -fail at summary- Germancest, Hope you'll like it
1. Say goodbye and we'll meet again

**Reborn**

**Warning: Germancest, Shounen-ai, Angst, Humans name used  
**

**Axis Powers Hetalia/World Series Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

**Say goodbye and we'll meet again**

Gilbert Beilschmidt / Prussia, menghilang setelah tembok Berlin dihancurkan dan kedua bagian Germany bersatu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya lenyap.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Ludwig bejalan di sebuah ruangan kosong, entah kenapa kakaknya memanggilnya. Gilbert mengatakan bahwa ini darurat, seperti bukan Gilbert saja. Ludwig berhenti, menatap kakaknya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Gilbert berdiri dihadapan Ludwig, menggenggam sebuah cross. Cross yang sama dengan yang dipakai Ludwig. Perlahan, Gilbert melangkah maju ke arah Ludwig. Langkahnya begitu berat, seakan ada sebuah borgol besi yang mengikat kedua kakinya.

"B-Bruder… ?!" Ludwig menatapnya, tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Gilbert yang tangguh dan keras kepala, sekarang berdiri di depanya, terlihat begitu rapuh dan lemah.

"H-hei …" Gilbert menghampirinya, wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah dan… sedih.

"B-Bruder … A-apa yang terjadi ?" Pikiran Ludwig dipenuhi pertanyaan, pertanyaan yang belum terjawab. Pertanyaan akan apa yang terjadi dengan kakaknya.

"T-tolong jaga cross ini… " Gilbert tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ludwig, ia hanya tersenyum kepada adiknya. Diserahkannya cross tersebut kepada Ludwig, sebuah senyuman terulas di wajahnya. Ludwig yang kebingungan akan apa yang terjadi hanya bisa menuruti kemauan kakaknya, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti akan apa yang terjadi.

"Kedua bagian Germany telah bersatu… Prussia sekarang sudah tidak ada…" Gilbert menatap kosong kedua tangannya, perlahan menjadi tembus pandang. Begitu juga dengan anggota tubuhnya yang lain, perlahan-lahan lenyap. Bagai sebuah pedang menusuk hatinya, Ludwig menyadari maksud perkataan Gilbert.

"T-tidak… Tidak akan kubiarkan… Tidak akan kubiarkan kau lenyap,Bruder !" Ludwig memeluk Gilbert, tak ingin ia lenyap. Gilbert yang berada di dalam pelukannya tidak bisa berkata-kata dan bergerak, seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit… begitu lelah.

"M-maaf … A-aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi…" Air mata yang terbendung di matanya mengalir, tak terbendung lagi. Perlahan seluruh tubuhnya menghilang, lenyap tak berbekas.

"T-TIDAK !!!" Ludwig berteriak, tak rela melepaskan kakaknya. Air matanya pun tak terbendung lagi, mengalir di pipinya.

"J-jadilah negara yang kuat, teruslah maju … I-Ich liebe d-dich…" Dan dengan itu, Gilbert lenyap dari hadapan Ludwig. Lenyap meninggalkan seberkas cahaya yang mengelilingi Ludwig.

"T-tidak…. TIDAK !!!!!!!!" Dia jatuh ke lantai yang keras dan dingin. Dipukulnya lantai tersebut sekeras-kerasnya, sakit di hatinya jauh lebih sakit dibanding dengan pukulannya. Orang yang ia sayangi, sekarang telah lenyap. Hanya cross pemberian ini yang ia miliki sekarang. Digenggamnya erat cross milik Gilbert. Dihapusnya air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dan ia berdiri, meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ia tidak akan mengecewakan kakak yang ia sayangi, yang ia cintai.

"Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu, Bruder... "

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Suara deringan telfon menggema di seluruh ruangan rumah Ludwig. Diangkatnya telfon tersebut.

"Halo? "

'Ludwig ? ' Terdengar suara dari ujung sana.

"Roderich? Ada apa? "

'Umm... Bisa kau kesini? Darurat' Suaranya terdengar begitu serius, entah apa yang terjadi.

"I-iya... A-aku kesana sekarang. " Ditutupnya telfon tersebut dan bergegas menuju garasi tempat ia menyimpan mobilnya. Ludwig tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, Roderich terdengar begitu serius dan kebingungan.

Sekitar 20 menit kemudian, Ludwig sampai di rumah Roderich.

"Ludwig..." Roderich berdiri di depan pintu, membersilahkan Ludwig masuk.

"Apa yang terjadi? " Ludwig masuk dan menanggalkan mantel yang ia pakai di gantungan dekat pintu. Roderich mengantarkan Ludwig ke halaman belakang, dimana sebuah pohon besar berdiri tegak tepat di tengah-tengah halaman yang luas dipenuhi bunga beraneka ragam dan warna. Diantarkannya Ludwig ke balik pohon dan menemukan seorang anak kecil tertidur di bawah naungan pohon besar tersebut. Rambutnya platinum blonde, bergerak tertiup angin. Seekor kelinci berada di pelukannya dan seekor anak ayam tertidur di kepalanya.

"G-Gilbert?!" Kedua mata anak itu terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata merah darah. Anak itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba menyesuaikan matanya dengan cahaya disekitarnya. Dia melihat Ludwig dan Roderich, menatap kosong mereka.

"I-iya... ? " Anak itu menjawab panggilan Ludwig, yang berarti itu namanya.

"K-kau... Siapa namamu? " Penasaran, Ludwig perlahan berjalan mendekati anak tersebut. Anak itu terlihat ketakutan dan kebingungan.

"G-Gilbert... Beilschmidt.." Suaranya begitu pelan, hampir tidak terdengar.

Tidak... Tidak mungkin... Gilbert telah lenyap... Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri… Tidak…

"Sepertinya dia memang Gilbert…" Roderich menepuk pelan bahu Ludwig, menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Ludwig menoleh ke arah Roderich yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"T-tapi… Bruder… Dia telah lenyap beberapa tahun yang lalu…" Ludwig kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke anak tersebut. Rambut platinum blonde; mata merah darah, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

"Anak itu sering berkeliaran di sekitar halaman, kadang mengintip saat aku bermain piano..." Ludwig menatapnya bingung. Jadi anak itu sering berkeliaran di sini?!

"Anak itu… Apa dia sama seperti kita? Seorang Nation? "

"Mungkin... Sepertinya dia bukan anak biasa... " Keduanya menatap anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan kelinci dan anak ayam di depannya.

"Gilbert..." Ludwig memanggil anak tersebut dan dijawab dengan sepasang bola mata merah semerah darah menatapnya balik.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjagamu... Aku adalah kakakmu sekarang…" Ludwig mendekat ke arah anak tersebut, Gilbert.

"Kakak…" Ludwig tersenyum, digendongnya Gilbert kecil. Diusapnya pelan rambut blonde Gilbert, sama halusnya dengan Gilbert yang dulu.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Translate :

Bruder :: Brother

Ich Liebe Dich :: I love you

((There will be more German languages in the the next chapter))

Note: Huwaaa.. selesai juga chap 1 = w =

Mengenai bagian pas lenyapnya Gilbert, menurut saya cara seorang Nation menghilang itu berbeda dari orang seperti kita (siapa tuh?). Ludwig disini jadi kakak karena umurnya lebih tua dibanding Gilbert kecil. Mohon maaf kalau jelek.

**Hope you'll like it**


	2. Our first night

**Reborn**

**Warning: Germancest, Shounen-ai, Angst, Humans name used**

**Axis Powers Hetalia/World Series Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

**Our first night**

Langit biru cerah, perlahan berganti menjadi jingga kemerahan. Matahari yang tadinya berada di atas kepala, perlahan terbenan. Siang yang cerah perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi malam bertabur bintang. Ludwig membawa Gilbert yang sekarang adiknya pulang ke rumahnya. Ia memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi dan membantu Gilbert kecil turun dari mobil. Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah, Ludwig menuntun Gilbert masuk ke rumahnya.

"Aku ke dapur dulu, membuat makan malam…" Ludwig berjalan menuju dapur, membuatkan dia dan Gilbert makan malam. Gilbert mengangguk pelan tanda mengerti. Ia duduk di ruang tamu, menunggu 'kakaknya' selesai membuat makan malam. Sekitar 25 menit kemudian, Ludwig memanggil Gilbert untuk makan malam. Aroma masakan tercium dari dapur, masakan khas Jerman. Gilbert bangkit dari sofa dan bejalan menuju dapur. Dilihatnya Ludwig sedang menata meja makan, menaruh piring berisi makanan di atas meja.

"Apa ini.. ?" tanya Gilbert polos seraya menunjuk sebuah piring berisi makanan dan menarik kursi meja makan untuk duduk.

"Itu Wurst... Makanan khas Jerman. " Ludwig mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengan Gilbert. Ludwig memperhatikan Gilbert yang duduk di seberangnya. Gilbert menatap kosong makanan di hadapannya, perlahan mengambil garpu dan menusukkannya ke wurst tersebut. Mengangkatnya dan memasukannya ke mulut kecilnya, mengunyahnya perlahan.

"E-enak… " Gilbert mengambil lagi wurst dan memakannya dengan lahap. Ludwig yang duduk di seberangnya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah 'adiknya'.

"Kau suka?" tanya Ludwig seraya memakan makanannya juga. Gilbert menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukkan, dan kembali memakan wurstnya. Ludwig pun ikut makan, mengambil makanannya dan memakannya. Mereka makan dengan diam, hanya terdengar suara kunyahan mereka dan jam.

"Jad, bagaimana kau bisa ada di rumah Roderich? " tanya Ludwig memecah kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka. Gilbert menatap Ludwig, tersirat kebingungan di mata merah darah-nya.

"A-aku… tidak tahu… " Gilbert mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Ludwig, menatap kosong makanannya.

"Maksudmu? " Ludwig bertanya seraya menyantap kembali makanannya.

"Aku tidak ingat kenapa aku ada disana, yang kutahu hanya sebuah musik indah terdengar setelah aku bangun…" musik indah, pasti permainan piano Roderich. Jadi memang benar dia berkeliaran di rumah Roderich, saat pertama kali sadar pun sudah ada di rumahnya.

Mereka melanjutkan makan malam dengan diam, suara kunyahan dan jam kembali memenuhi ruangan.

Selesai makan malam, Gilbert kembali duduk di ruang tamu sedangkan Ludwig menaruh piring bekas makan malam di westafel dapur. Ludwig meninggalkannya di westafel dan akan mencucinya besok pagi bersama piring bekas sarapan besok. Ludwig berjalan ke ruang tamu, mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Gilbert. Ia menyalakan TV, mencari acara yang bagus. Talk show, berita, kuis, petualangan, drama… tidak ada yang menarik. Ludwig mematikan kembali TV-nya dan melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh malam.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kita mandi lalu tidur … " Ludwig bangkit dari sofa dan menatap Gilbert yang masih duduk. Gilbert mengangguk pelan dan ikut bangkit dari sofa. Ludwig berjalan ke kamarnya, Gilbert mengikutinya dari belakang. Sampai di depan pintu kamar Ludwig; ia membuka kamarnya yang gelap, hanya seberkas cahaya bulan yang mengintip dari celah-celah tirai yang menerangi kamar tersebut. Ditekannya tombol lampu di dekat pintu dan lampu pun menyala, memperlihatkan kamarnya yang rapi dan tersusun sempurna. Begitu rapi dan bersih kamarnya, ranjang terletak di tengah ruangan dan sebuah meja kecil berada di samping ranjang. Selimut dan bantal tersusun rapi, tidak jauh dari ranjang terdapat sebuah meja belajar. Terdapat beberapa berkas-berkas dan surat di atas meja belajar tersebut. Di sebelah meja belajar adalah jendela yang tertutup tirai, seberkas cahaya bulan menyelinap masuk ke kamar yang sudah terang sekarang. Walaupun cahayanya kalah dengan lampu kamar, Gilbert masih dapat melihat sedikit cahaya bulan yang mengintip dari celah tirai. Ludwig masuk ke kamar mandi dan menyalakan lampunya. Bahkan kamar mandinya pun rapi dan bersih, semua peralatan mandi tersusun dengan rapi. Ia mengisi bak dengan air hangat. Selagi menunggu, ia mencarikan pakaian untuk dia dan Gilbert tidur. Ludwig berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian di sebelah pintu kamar mandi. Ia membukanya dan mulai mencari pakaian untuk dia dan Gilbert tidur, pakaian saat ia kecil miliknya pasti muat untuk Gilbert kecil. Diambilnya piyama bergambar kelinci dan piyama kemeja berwarna biru muda dari lemari pakaian dan ditaruhnya di atas ranjang.

"Mau mandi bersama? " tanya Ludwig pada Gilbert yang sedang duduk di ranjang. Gilbert mengangguk dan berdiri dari ranjang, berjalan ke arah Ludwig yang masuk duluan ke kamar mandi. Bak sudah terisi dengan air hangat, uap panas mengebul dari dalam bak. Ludwig membantu menganggalkan pakaian Gilbert. Selesai membantunya, ia mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya juga. Gilbert menatap badan Ludwig, otot besar dan tubuhnya yang maskulin membuatnya kagum sesaat. Ludwig dan Gilbert pun masuk ke dalam bak mandi yang lumayan besar tersebut, air hangat mulai membasahi badan mereka berdua. Mereka diam menikmati sensasi hangat dari air yang membasahi tubuh mereka, sama sekali tidak ada suara.

"Kemari, kubersihkan rambutmu… " Gilbert pun mendekat ke Ludwig yang sedang mengambil botol shampoo tidak jauh dari bak. Mengeluarkan isinya ke telapak tangannya dan menggosokannya dengan kedua tangannya hingga berbusa. Setelah berbusa, diusapkannya perlahan ke rambut platinum blonde milik Gilbert. Tangannya bersentuhan kembali dengan rambut sehalus sutra milik Gilbert. Ludwig menggosok rambut Gilbert dengan perlahan, rambutnya terasa begitu halus dan lembut di tangan Ludwig. Sunyi kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua, hanya terdengar suara gesekan antara tangan Ludwig dan rambut Gilbert yang terdengar. Selesai membersihkan rambut Gilbert, Ludwig mengambil shower dan mulai membilas rambut Gilbert dengan air bersih. Air hangat mengalir dari atas rambut Gilbert, turun dan membersihkan rambutnya dari busa shampoo. Ludwig menggosok kembali rambut Gilbert dengan air hangat tetap mengalir membersihkan busa dari rambut Gilbert. Dimatikannya shower setelah selesai membilas rambut Gilbert dan mengambil kembali botol shampoo. Menuangkan isinya di telapak tangannya dan menggosokkannya ke rambutnya. Membersihkannya dengan cara yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan terhadap Gilbert. Gilbert bermain-main dengan air hangat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya, mengambilnya dengan tangan mungilnya dan membasahi mukanya dengan air tersebut. Rasa hangat membasahi wajah dan kulit pucatnya. Ludwig selesai keramas dan mulai mengambil shower untuk membilasnya. Tidak lama setelah itu, rambut blonde milik Ludwig telah bersih dari busa shampoo. Ludwig mengambil sabun dan mulai membersihkan tubuh mungil Gilbert, menggosokkannya hingga bersih. Ia membilasnya dengan air hangat setelah selesai membersihkan Gilbert, busa sabun perlahan menghilang dari tubuhnya. Ludwig pun mengambil sabun lagi dan mulai membersihkan badannya, membilasnya setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Mereka berdua beranjak dari bak, Ludwig mengambil dua handuk yang tergantung di belakang pintu. Ia mengeringkan rambut platinum blonde dan kulit pucat milik Gilbert, handuk halus miliknya bersentuhan dengan kulit lembut milik Gilbert. Setelah mengeringkan Gilbert, ia mulai mengeringkan dirinya. Mengikatkan handuk di pinggangnya setelah selesai. Mereka keluar dari kamar mandi, berjalan ke ranjang untuk mengambil pakaian tidur mereka. Gilbert memakai piyama milik Ludwig saat kecil sedangkan Ludwig memakai piyama kemeja biru muda miliknya. Selesai memakainya, Ludwig melihat Gilbert yang juga telah selesai memakai pakaiannya, entah kenapa terlihat sedikit kebesaran. Gilbert merangkak masuk ke ranjang sementara Ludwig berjalan mematikan lampu. Lampu dimatikan dan cahaya bulan kembali terlihat dari celah tirai jendela, memberikan sedikit penerangan terhadap ruangan gelap tersebut. Ludwig ikut masuk ke dalam ranjang, tidur bersama Gilbert di dalam selimut hangat.

"Apa kau ingat sesuatu sebelum kau berada di rumah Roderich? " tanya Ludwig memecah kesunyian.

"Tidak… Aku tidak ingat apapun sebelum aku berada di rumahnya…" jawab Gilbert. Sepertinya ia memang tidak memiliki ingatan sebelum di rumah Roderich, sama seperti Ludwig.

"Aku juga tidak ingat apapun sebelum aku bertemu dengan Bruder…" Ludwig menatap langit-langit kamarnya, pandangannya terpusat pada lampu yang tidak menyala sekarang.

"Bruder? " Gilbert menatap kosong Ludwig, bertanya-tanya siapa bruder yang Ludwig maksud.

"Bruder… Dia kakakku… " Ludwig melipat kedua tangannya di belakang bantalnya, memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Kakak kandung? "

"Bukan… Dia yang menemukanku di sebuah areal peperangan, kondisiku terluka parah dan dia menyelamatkanku… Dia yang mengurusku sejak saat itu… "

"Dimana dia sekarang? " pertanyaan polos Gilbert sukses membuat Ludwig terdiam. Kakaknya, Bruder… dimana dia sekarang…

"Bruder… Dia menghilang beberapa tahun yang lalu… "

"Menghilang? "

"Dia seorang Nation, Nation tidak menghilang seperti layaknya manusia biasa… Nation yang menghilang berarti sudah bukan lagi Nation atau bisa dibilang bukan sebuah Negara lagi… "

"Bruder… juga seorang Nation? "

"Aku sama seperti dia, seorang Nation… Dan kau juga mungkin seorang Nation. " Ludwig tersenyum kepada adiknya, entah dia Nation atau hanya sebuah kota.

"Sepertinya aku bukan seorang Nation seperti Bruder atau kakak Bruder… Mungkin aku hanya manusia biasa… "

"Kau berbeda… Kau bukanlah manusia biasa… Jika kau bukanlah seorang Nation, mungkin kau adalah seorang city.. " Ludwig mengusap pelan rambut halus Gilbert.

"Mungkin…. "

"Sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang, Guten Nacht… " Ludwig mengecup kening Gilbert, menarik selimut untuk menghangatkan mereka. Gilbert tersenyum dan perlahan memejamkan matanya.

"Guten Nacht, Bruder…"

**To Be Continue **

* * *

Translate 

Bruder :: Brother

Guten Nacht :: Good night

Note :: YAY !! akhirnya bisa bikin cerita yang panjang :D Gilbert jadi kelihatan OOC ya.. jadi pendiam begitu ==''

Rencananya, Gilbert adalah seorang City atau Kota. Bukan seorang Nation atau Negara seperti Ludwig. Gilbert adalah Berlin, ibukota Germany.

Kenapa saya milih Berlin? Berlin terdapat di bagian timur Germany, yang berarti bekas wilayah East Germany atau Prussia :D

Mohon maaf kalau chap 2 kurang memuaskan, mohon maaf juga kalau ada kesalahan kata. Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan untuk membuat cerita yang baik / menjadi lebih baik.

**Hope you'll like it**


	3. My memories and your will

**Reborn**

**Axis Powers Hetalia / World Series Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

* * *

**

**My memories and your wil  


* * *

****Gilbert POV**

Lenyap

Tidak ada

Hilang

Aku sudah tidak ada

Terlupakan

Ingatan mereka akan diriku perlahan menghilang

Menghilang bersama diriku yang sudah lenyap

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Gelap

Tidak terlihat apapun

Sendirian

Dimana aku… ?

Kenapa aku ada disini…?

Kuangakat badanku, mencoba untuk duduk. Sakit, seluruh tubuhku terasa nyeri dan lelah. Aku tidak tahu dimana aku sekarang. Kulihat sekelilingku, sebuah taman indah bertabur bunga berwarna-warni. Berbagai bunga indah mengelilingiku, bergerak tertiup angin. Bagai menari dengan indah, kelopak-kelopak bunga terbang ke langit biru tertiup angin lembut. Daun-daun hijau pepohonan jatuh berguguran, jatuh ke rumput di bawahnya dengan anggun. Sehelai daun jatuh di atas rambutku, kuambil daun tersebut. Memandangnya kosong, seketika terdengar sebuah lagu indah dari belakangku. Kulihat ke belakangku, sebuah rumah besar nan megah berdiri tegak di belakangku. Aku berjalan mendekat ke pintu rumah tersebut, kuputar perlahan gagang pintu tersebut. Membukanya perlahan-lahan agar tidak ada yang mendengar. Aku masuk dan melihat ke dalam rumah megah tersebut, begitu besar dalamnya. Begitu banyak ruangan yang entah apa isinya berada di balik pintu-pintu besar dan tinggi tersebut. Terdengar lagi, suara musik yang begitu indah. Begitu indah dan menenangkan, kuikuti asal suara indah tersebut. Musik tersebut membawaku ke sebuah ruangan, pintunya tidak tertutup. Kuintip ruangan tersebut dari celah pintu yang tidak tertutup ini. Seseorang duduk di balik piano hitam besar yang berdiri tegak tepat di tengah ruangan, dia memainkan piano tersebut dengan anggun. Jari-jari panjangnya memainkan piano tersebut dengan lembut, terlihat begitu anggun. Dari piano tersebut, terdengar lagu yang begitu indah. Permainan yang sangat indah, lagu yang begitu indah dan emosional. Lagu yang entah kenapa pernah kudengar sebelumnya, tapi aku tak ingat...

Terbuai dengan lagu yang begitu indah, tanpa sadar aku mendorong pintu tersebut. Pintu terbuka dan mengejutkan orang itu, membuatnya menoleh ke arahku. Reflek, aku langsung berlari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Sesaat, kudengar dia meneriaki namaku. "Gilbert !!!"

* * *

**Roderich POV**

"G-Gilbert...?"

Tidak mungkin

Mustahil

Gilbert, mana mungkin dia Gilbert. Gilbert telah lenyap bertahun-tahun yang lalu, dan lagi yang tadi itu adalah seorang anak kecil. Walaupun rambut platinum blonde dan mata crimson red-nya persis dengan yang dimiliki Gilbert. Pakaiannya pun sama, pakaian saat dia kecil dulu. Mustahil…

Peluh membasahi dahiku, kuseka peluh tersebut dengar lengan bajuku. Memandang pianoku tidak percaya, tidak percaya akan apa yang kulihat barusan. Pikiranku melayang entah kemana, memikirkan identitas anak itu.

Siapa dia…?

Apa dia Gilbert…?

Tapi, mana mungkin dia Gilbert…?

Gilbert sudah lenyap…

Mungkin itu hanya ilusi

Mustahil dia Gilbert…

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu, anak itu semakin sering terlihat berkeliaran di rumah ini. Mengintip saat aku sedang bermain piano, bermain-main di halaman belakang. Aku sering melihatnya duduk di belakang pohon besar di tengah taman sendirian, terlihat kesepian. Seperti halnya hari ini, aku sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil menikmati teh hangat. Saat sedang meminum tehku, terdengar suara dari balik pohon besar di tengah taman. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari atas pohon, terdengar juga suara ringisan seseorang. Aku berjalan ke pohon besar tersebut, mengintip apa yang terjadi di balik pohon tersebut. Seorang anak kecil berambut platinum blonde jatuh terduduk di bawah pohon tersebut, terdengar suara ringisan kecil dari anak kecil itu. Sepertinya dia terjatuh dari atas pohon, kasihan. Ingin sekali aku untuk membantunya dan mengobati lukanya, tapi kuurungkan niatku begitu melihatnya berdiri dengan susah payah. Mencoba berdiri, memaksakan kakinya yang masih sakit untuk berdiri tegak menopang badannya. Wajahnya terlihat kesakitan, badannya sedikit gemetar menahan sakit. Seekor anak ayam duduk di bahunya, anak itu mengusap pelan bulu halus milik anak ayam tersebut. Dia tersenyum dan menaruh anak ayam yang tadinya duduk di bahunya ke atas kepalanya. Dia memanjat pohon besar di tengah taman, kelihatannya ini sudah yang kedua kalinya ia mencoba memanjat pohon besar tersebut. Dengan lincahnya, tangan kecilnya memanjat pohon besar tersebut. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia memanjat pohon besar yang ada di tengah taman. Akhirnya ia sampai di atas pohon tersebut, duduk disalah satu dahan besar dan kokoh dari pohon besar tersebut.

'Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu kukhawatirkan dengan anak ini, lebih baik kuhubungi Ludwig... Kali saja dia tahu tentang anak ini ' Dan dengan itu, aku pergi meninggalkan anak itu di halaman. Aku menelpon Ludwig untuk datang, ingin menanyakan tentang anak ini.

Tidak lama setelah kutelpon, Ludwig datang. Aku mengantarkannya ke halaman belakang, tempat anak itu berada. Kulihat anak itu sedang tertidur di bawah pohon besar ini, entah dari mana asalnya kelinci yang berada di pelukannya. Wajah tidurnya terlihat begitu tenang.

"G-Gilbert ?!" aku menoleh ke arah Ludwig, wajahnya terlihat kaget. Kulihat 'Gilbert' yang berada tidak jauh dariku dan Ludwig, matanya perlahan terbuka. Dia menatap kami berdua, tersirat kebingungan dari mata crimson red miliknya.

"I-iya... ? " Gilbert menjawab panggilan Ludwig, sepertinya dia memang Gilbert.

"K-kau... Siapa namamu? "

"G-Gilbert... Beilschmidt.."

Benar dugaanku, dia memang Gilbert.

"Sepertinya dia memang Gilbert…" aku menepuk pelan bahu Ludwig, membuatnya terlonjak sedikit.

"T-tapi… Bruder… Dia telah lenyap beberapa tahun yang lalu…" Ludwig menatap kembali Gilbert, sepertinya dia masih bingung dengan anak itu.

"Anak itu sering berkeliaran di sekitar halaman, kadang mengintip saat aku bermain piano..." Ludwig menatapku heran, tidak percaya akan perkataanku.

"Anak itu… Apa dia sama seperti kita? Seorang Nation? " Aku terdiam sesaat, mencoba memikirkannya.

Apakah dia seorang Nation seperti kita, atau hanya anak biasa…?

Kemungkinan besar dia sama seperti kami para Nation…

"Mungkin... Sepertinya dia bukan anak biasa... " aku dan Ludwig menatap anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan kelinci dan anak ayam di depannya.

"Gilbert..." Ludwig memanggil anak tersebut dan dijawab dengan sepasang bola mata merah semerah darah menatapnya balik.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjagamu... Aku adalah kakakmu sekarang…" kutatap Ludwig yang berjalan mendekati Gilbert.

Mulai sekarang, dia adalah kakaknya.

Gilbert tidak akan berkeliaran disini lagi, dia akan tinggal bersama Ludwig.

"Kakak…" menatap kosong Ludwig yang menggendong Gilbert kecil, mengusap pelan rambutnya. Tanpa sadar, senyuman pahit terulas dibibirku.

'Auf Wiedersehen, Gilbert…' Dan dengan itu, kuantar 'kakak-adik' tersebut ke pintu rumah.

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Translate :

Auf Wiedersehen : Goodbye

Note : Jangan bunuh saya karena telah membuat oneside Roderich/Gilbert. Ini fanfic GERMANCEST, germancest bukan hanya Ludwig/Gilbert, Ja ?

Baju Gilbert waktu masih kecil itu yang Teutonic knight :D

Mohon maaf kalau Point Of View-nya membuat anda bingung m(_ _)m

And, fanfic ini terinspirasi dari fanfic Reborn milik KivaEmber. So, I'm own nothing… -sigh-

**Hope you'll like it and thanks for reading it**


End file.
